In God's Hands
by liveforDBZ
Summary: We forgot about love, We forgot about faith, We forgot about trust, We forgot about us TP R and R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**This is just something small and inspired by Nelly Furtado's 'In God's Hands'. Enjoy!**

**In God's Hands**

You agreed to meet me.

I know that you would have rathered stay at the office and burry yourself in work like you had been doing lately. When you see me, you smile, but your smile does not reach your eyes.

What happened to the spark your eyes used to hold whenever you saw me? The spark that had died just months after our wedding.

_I looked at your face I saw that all the love had died  
I saw that we had forgotten to take the time  
I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do  
Couldn't care less about the lies  
You couldn't find the time to cry_

You kiss me on the cheek. It is a stiff peck on the cheek. It is not tender or loving. It is so far from passionate. We both know what is happening, what **had** happened. Our love had died.

You worked late, I worked days. I would sit at home and wait for your touch. It never came. I was unfaithful. You knew but you did not blame me. Although you were always faithful, you felt it was your fault. We were both at fault.

_We forgot about love  
We forgot about faith  
We forgot about trust  
We forgot about us _

_Now our love's floating out the window  
Our love's floating out the back door  
Our love's floating up in the sky in heaven  
Where it began back in God's hands_

I look at the ground, refusing to look you in the eye. A single strand of blonde hair falls in front of my eyes. You brush it away. We both know that we have to talk. About what? We both know.

You smil sadly. "So this is it?" you ask. It is a question, but it doesn't sound like one. More like you are stating the obvious.

"Is that all you have to say?" I ask quietly.

You nod. "I'll get the divorce papers and it'll be done by Thursday." It is only Monday.

I cry. I know I shouldn't, but I cry. You hold me. I don't deserve it, but you hold me.

"We still love each other right?" I sob.

"Right."

_You said that you had said all that you had to say  
You said baby it's the end of the day  
And we gave a lot but it wasn't enough  
We got so tired that we just gave up_

It has been a week since our divorce. I have not seen you, but I feel it was better this way. Better, but that questions still kill me. Have you moved on? Do you regret everything? Do you miss me?

Most likely not. Why would you miss me? Although it is killing me, I can't see you. Not yet.

The truth is, I am afraid. Afraid that you have moved on. Afraid of what you'll say. Afraid of what others wll say. You say that it was a mutual decision, but I know everyone blames it on me.

I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I've decided that neither of us really cherished what we had. We were just a couple of fools in love. A couple of fools who didn't know love.

You learn from your mistakes, I suppose. Hopefully next time I'll know the difference between love and lust, and you will know more than that. I hope we will find love. No matter how much I wish that we had found love in each other, we will never know. We know the mistakes, but when it comes down to it, we were not right for each other.

Maybe in another life.

_We didn't respect it  
We went and neglected it  
We didn't deserve it  
But I never expected this _

_Our love floated out the window  
Our love floated out the back door  
Our love floated up in the sky to heaven  
It's part of a plan  
It's back in God's hands  
Back in God's hands_

I walk out the door and walk to our favorite coffee shop. We would sit in that building for hours on end and just talk. I smile as I walk through the door. So many memories we had.

My smile quickly fades as I see you with her. You sit across from each other, elbows on the table, talking in hushed voices as though the words are for your ears only. You look so in love.

I order my drink and take a seat on the other end of the room. I watch as she lays a comforting hand on your shoulder and smiles sadly at you. You look as though you have been hurt. By me? Are you telling her about us? It must be.

You stand and she hugs you. Her head rests on your shoulder and she pats your back soothingly. She whispers sweet nothingness in your ear. You pull away and smile at her. Oh how I wish you were smiling at me.

You say something to her that I can not hear. She laughs slightly before you pull her into a kiss. That kiss was how I wanted you to kiss me all those nights alone. Even from all the way across the room, I can see the passion, lust, tenderness and meaning of the kiss. All things you used to kiss me with. There was just one thing you kiss her with that you never did me. Love. You have found love.

I smile and turn away. I try to be happy for you but there is this nagging feeling that I want you back. I want to be kissed by you with love and meaning.

But I am not the one you kiss. I am not the one you love. And no matter how hard I wish, I am not her. I must put it behind me and walk away. Walking away is what I do best.

_It didn't last  
It's a thing of the past  
Oh we didn't understand  
Just what we had  
Oh I want it back  
Just what we had  
Oh I want it back  
Oh just what we had_

**I hope you liked it! In case you didn't get it, this is written in Marron's POV, and the second person aspect of it was Trunks and the third person aspect of it was Pan.**

**Review!**


End file.
